


Senseless

by Dominoes95



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Teenagers, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoes95/pseuds/Dominoes95
Summary: Shinra is just a horny teen, and Izaya isn't making it easier with his pretty face. It's not like he'll remember this.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 8





	Senseless

Shinra is sitting on the roof of the building waiting for Izaya. When he finally sees the other boy he smirks.  
"You're late Izaya-Kun." He comments.  
"I know. Those Yakuza guys sure like to talk." He said with a shrug. Clearly bragging about his connections.  
Shinra frowns at his friend, Izaya is clearly unsteady on his feet as he walks over.  
When Izaya speaks again Shinra immediately can hear him slurring his words.  
"Are you feeling alright?" He asks his friend.  
Izaya laughs clutching onto the wall, his body shaking.  
"Of course...why would you say that?"  
Shinra steps closer looking at Izaya's face, his pupils are blown wide.  
Izaya's hand grips Shinra's shoulder, he's struggling to stay upright.  
"Tired...Shinra." He whispered.  
Shinra catches the boy when he falls, stopping his head from hitting the cement ground.  
He bends down laying Izaya on the ground gently trying to wake him but there is no reaction. The other boy is out cold.  
Izaya wouldn't be stupid enough to take something before they were supposed to meet so Shinra assumes he was drugged by one of the shady people he associates with.

At least it didn't take effect until he was with me. Who knows what some strange guy would do to an unconscious sixteen year old.

Shinra feels lust come over him from staring at Izaya. He's much too pretty for a boy.  
His cock hardens in his pants making him sweat even on this cool night.  
"Izaya-Kun you won't mind if I use you for a little while? It's not like you're going to remember this anyway." Shinra says aloud to the boy.  
He takes Izaya's silence as confirmation.  
Shinra takes his glasses off slipping them into his pocket.  
He gingerly rubs his thumb over Izaya's pale pink lips before easily pushing it inside the hot mouth.  
His lips mold perfectly against Izaya's before pushing his tongue into the unconscious boy's mouth.  
He continues for several minutes taking breaks for a few seconds at a time.  
When he finishes Izaya's lips are parted shiny with saliva from Shinra's ministrations.  
Shinra stares at Izaya's mouth, only more aroused than before.  
"I'm sorry Izaya but I'm just a guy with needs. You know that right?" He says as he unzips his pants pulling his hard cock out into the cool air resting it on Izaya's sleeping face.  
The leaking head is pressed against Izaya's lips rubbing gently while Shinra moans in pleasure. He parts Izaya's mouth open easily, pushing his thick erection into his best friend's mouth.  
Shinra feels the hot mouth envelope his length, he closes his eyes lost in the feeling of it. Izaya's tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock swallowing him gently.  
He opens his eyes to see the sight of Izaya's lips stretched around his cock, eyes closed fast asleep. He will never forget the sight.  
He rocks his hips a little to move it around inside. Little by little Shinra's thrusts grow more aggressive until he is gripping Izaya's hair pushing all the way down the other boy's throat. The lewd wet sounds of his cock going down Izaya's throat are all he hears.  
He comes with a cry of relief inside his friend's mouth. He watched with fascination as Izaya swallowed down his semen unconsciously.  
"Thank you Izaya, I really appreciate your help." Shinra said as he tucked himself back into his pants.


End file.
